Resident Evil
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Sasuke is a top agent of the CIA and is sent on a new mission where he must court Naruto the son of a leader of a major corporation. Sasuke has to find out if this company is behind unlawful acts but as his mission continues he begins to fall for his mission target. What will happen? You'll have to read to find out


Resident Evil

Disclaimer: So I've titles this after the popular video game series resident evil. Not sure it will actually go that direction. Ya never know, my last story turned into star wars at one point so anything is possible. Anyway there for sure won't be zombies at all in the first few chapters for sure because I'm fairly certain that isn't the direction this will go. So I do not own Naruto or anything else that is under copyright in this story.

Chapter 1: New Mission

"Kill him!" Voices can be heard shouting.

A raven haired man runs down a corridor to escape the enemy base he infiltrated. The man stops and pulls his gun from his leg holster. He fires his gun down the hallway and kills the pursuing guards.

"Are you there?" The raven says as he touches his ear piece.

"Yes Sasuke, what do you need?" The feminine voice asks as Sasuke turns down corners.

"I need evac now. I have the package but guards have been alerted to my presence." Sasuke says as he makes his way to a stairwell.

"Chopper in bound, ETA three minutes."

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke says as he jumps down steps to move a little faster.

Sasuke stops at the door exiting the stairwell and looks through a small window. There were three guards walking the halls. They were wearing bullet proof vests. Sasuke knew he had to act quickly and quietly. The raven screwed a silencer onto his gun and opened the door when the guards backs were to him.

Sasuke walked out and moved as fast and quietly as he could. He shot two of the guards. The last guard turned quickly with his gun drawn. Sasuke shot the man through the arm making him drop his gun. With his free hand Sasuke pulled a knife from his belt behind him and shoved it into the skull of the guard.

"May your weary bones find rest." Sasuke says as he completes his exit out of the building. The raven man sees the helicopter coming down. Sirens begin to go off. Sasuke turns around and holds his gun ready for any guards.

The helicopter lands and Sasuke backs up towards the chopper. Guards come flooding out of the building and Sasuke begins shooting his gun. The guards shoot back. Once Sasuke runs out of ammo he put his gun away and grabs two grenades attached to his belt. One is a regular incendiary grenade and the other is a smoke grenade. Sasuke throws the smoke grenade first so the guards won't see the other.

The grenade goes off and smoke floods the helipad. Sasuke tosses the other grenade. Sasuke gets into the helicopter. The helicopter takes off as the grenade blows up.

"Sakura, made it to the chopper. Be home soon." Sasuke says with labored breaths. The young raven sits in the copilot seat and the two fly home.

The helicopter lands at Langley where the head CIA office was. Sasuke thanked the pilot and went inside to brief his boss on the mission. He dropped the package off at the labs with Shikamaru the head of the R&D department.

Afterwards he went to his boss's office. Sasuke knocked on the door and Sasuke heard his boss tell him to come in. Sasuke took a seat. "Kakashi sir, The mission was a success but there was trouble at the end when the guards discovered I was there. While there I was able to steal information from their mainframe. I delivered this to Shikamaru and I imagine he will inform you on the rest of the information when it is analyzed." Sasuke says.

"Very good Sasuke. You have been working hard lately. I want you to take a few days off. Get laid, drunk, whatever you do for fun." Kakashi says.

"Thanks sir. I will." Sasuke says.

The raven walks out of the office and makes his way to his office. Sakura is sitting at her desk outside the office. She greets Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and walks into his office. The raven puts his credentials in the desk and unloads his gun.

Sasuke walks out of his office and tells Sakura she can have the next few days off as he is getting a break as well. The pink haired assistant nodded. Sakura was more than a secretary though, she was Sasuke's ear piece that he relied on for vital information. They had been a team for three years since Sasuke graduated the academy at 20.

The two walk out of the building together. Sasuke says bye as he gets on his motorcycle and leaves the office to go home. He hasn't slept in his own bed for a week.

Sasuke drives home and goes into his apt. It's the perfect size but Sasuke can't but wish he had someone to share the space with. Sasuke sighed as he went to his room and fell down on his bed and fell asleep.

Sasuke took it easy over the next few days. He relaxed in the community pool, he saw a couple of movies with friends and spent a lazy day in his bed watching Netflix. He was binge watching Seven Deadly Sins, an awesome anime that was getting a new season soon.

"God I need a boyfriend." Sasuke sighed out. Yes Sasuke was gay. Well technically he was bi but he preferred men to women. He liked a tight firm body beneath him and men just fit that perfectly. Unfortunately Sasuke was picky when it came to men.

Sasuke yawned and stretched. His phone began to ring. The raven leaned over and picked the phone up. "Sup?"

"Sasuke… how many times have I told you to not answer the phone that way?" Kakashi says from the other end.

"And how many times must I tell you I will do the opposite of what I am commanded on stupid things like this?"

"Whatever. I need you to come in. We have a new mission for you." Kakashi says.

"I thought you said I get vacation." Sasuke counters.

"That was until this very important mission came up. I need you for this. You're the only one capable of succeeding."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're gay and obviously very attractive." Kakashi says.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Fine, I better not have to sleep with someone ugly."

"Just get in here. I will brief you soon." Sasuke hung the phone up. He shoved his covers off of him. The cool air of his AC chilled his naked body. Sasuke went over to his dresser. He pulled out boxers and slid them on.

Sasuke went into his closet and dressed in his regular agent suit. He hated the suit. He preferred being on mission because he could wear whatever he want.

Sasuke drove to the CIA office on his motorcycle. He wasn't thrilled but Kakashi wouldn't make Sasuke come in unless he had to. When Sasuke came in he went to Kakashi.

"Sasuke sit down. I have a new mission for you. This will take you to the Midwest but more northern in a city called Enclave city. Weird I know but it was created by Enclave Corporation. We have long suspected them of illegal research and illegal arms sales. For the longest time we have been unable to find a entry point but we have found one through the date you retrieved for us. In there was a file on the son of Minato Namikaze, Naruto. This boy recently graduated college and is working as head of the legal side of their business which is pharmaceuticals. He is your access. Naruto is gay and you are his type. Your mission if you accept is to get into a relationship with Naruto and gain his trust along with his father. You will gain information on the companies illegal activities and report back. If we feel the need to terminate either you will need to do this. Will you accept this mission?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes. How will I meet Naruto?"

"You will be attending a ball tomorrow night at the Namikaze mansion. We have gotten you an invitation for a last minute donation. You're in charge of the Global Impact the charity you started. Naruto is huge on the environment and is trying to convince his father to look into terraforming desert area in the USA." Kakashi says.

"Oh boy, because I know everything about the environment." Sasuke says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't be ridiculous. Naruto will be so charmed by you that he will miss your lack of knowledge on the environment. Now go." Kakashi says.

Sasuke sighs and calls Sakura. He tells her they have work to do and that she needs to report to the office first thing in the morning. The raven gets his stuff ready and heads to the airport.

Sasuke was unsure of why this was such a big mission. Enclave Corp was a company that came out of nowhere but they checked out. In any case Sasuke knows he will get the job done. Once on the plane Sasuke pulls out the file on Naruto. He looks at the picture and Sasuke is immediately blushing, "He's beautiful." Sasuke whispers.

Sasuke reads up on him.

 _Subject: Naruto "Uzumaki" Namikaze  
Age: 20  
Naruto Namikaze attended Harvard. He studied biology and has obtained a doctor despite being so young. Naruto seems to be quiet intelligent. He is openly gay. Naruto describes his dream man as a dark haired man with onyx eyes. He is charming, smart and dominant. Naruto's dream man will also be very confident, serious but capable of fun. _

_Naruto loves dancing, video game, sports, swimming and having long talks. Naruto dreams of a beach home with the man he will marry._

"So very interesting. The file is lacking but the basics will be enough. Besides if I try to steer the convo he will likely catch on." Sasuke says. He tries to sleep the rest of the way but it takes a while before he falls asleep.

When Sasuke wakes up he is on final decent into Enclave national. The airport of the city. Sasuke walked off the plane with his bag. Sasuke took a taxi to his "house" that was provided by the CIA. They set up all of his equipment in the house. Sasuke was also given a car. He had to fit the part.

Sasuke was impressed by the house. He set his stuff up in the house. There was a letter on the kitchen counter along with the invitation to the ball at Naruto's home. He apparently lived with his parents but due to the size of the house it didn't really matter. Sasuke read the letter explaining the theme of the ball.

"A mask, hmmm." Sasuke checks his watch. He only had an hour before the ball. Sasuke decided to take a shower. Sasuke was loving the house. It was different and homey. It was something Sasuke missed. He hadn't seen his family in a few years.

Sasuke finished his shower and dried off. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was extremely well built. Sasuke wasn't vain by any means but he liked to check himself out to be sure he looked good. Due to his beauty Sasuke was expected to be sexual on his missions.

Sasuke dressed in his tux and got into his nice car. He drove it to the address. Luckily the car had GPS built in. As Sasuke pulled up to the mansion he was in shock of the size and beauty. "Is this the Rose Red house? It's a complete replica of the house from the Stephen King movie." Sasuke said aloud.

Sasuke drove up and got out for the valet. The man parked his car for him. Sasuke put the mask on and walked into the house. There were many people inside. Sasuke wondered if he could find Naruto.

Sasuke walked and grabbed a glass of champagne. As he walk and sipped his drink he noticed women checking him out. Sasuke kept walking until he bumped into someone. Sasuke almost dropped his drink but kept his balance.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't pay attention." The man says.

"It's ok, I should have been paying more attention as well." Sasuke says in response.

"I feel I should pay you back for almost knocking you down." The man says. Sasuke smiles. The voice of the other man was soothing to hear. Almost innocent.

"You could dance with me." Sasuke suggests. The man grins.

"Ok, you lead?" The man asks. Sasuke nods.

The two get close together and begin a slow waltz to the music. Sasuke takes notice of the man's smell. He smells like vanilla. Sasuke loved the smell of vanilla.

"I must say I've never seen you around before. I know all the people here but not you."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I got an invite for a last minute donation."

"That was you? Thank you for that! My terraform project thanks you." The man says. It clicks in Sasuke's head. This is Naruto!

"You're Naruto?" Sasuke asks. Naruto nods and laughs lightly.

"Yea, didn't know it was me? Kind of glad. I was afraid you only wanted to dance because I was Naruto Namikaze."

"Money doesn't interest me nor does fame. You beautiful smile, hair and honestly your intoxicating smell made me want to dance with you." Naruto blushes.

"So charming Sasuke. You have beautiful eyes. Dark like Onyx."

"Thank you." Sasuke says. The music begins to fade. Naruto looks up.

"I have to go give a speech. Thank you for the dance Sasuke." Naruto says. He begins to walk away and Sasuke grabs his hand. Naruto turns around.

"Naruto, I know we literally just met but can we maybe see each other again?" Sasuke asks. Naruto stares at him and smiles.

"Meet me out back in the Solarium. It's like a green house but nicer. Just go straight through the ball room into the hall over there." Naruto points. Sasuke see's the hall. "Then take the first door on the right." Naruto says before kissing his fingers and blowing a kiss. Sasuke smiled and catches the kiss.

"Mission start." Sasuke says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter please review. 


End file.
